A number of approaches exist for recording media content events, such as such as television shows or movies. In one approach, a device such as a set-top box includes a hard disk or other storage device that can persistently store a received media content event. However, media content events recorded on such a set-top box may not be available to remote systems, such as mobile devices. Moreover, the additional cost of including recording capabilities in a set-top box may make such devices prohibitively expensive in some markets.
In another approach, a cable broadcaster or other program distributor may provide a “remote digital video recorder,” which includes dedicated storage located at a transmission facility or otherwise remote from a customer premises. In this approach, when a user indicates a media content event to be recorded, the media content event is recorded on the dedicated storage for later retransmission to, and viewing by, the user or other viewer. However, such an approach is incapable of utilizing surplus storage capacity located on computer systems or other devices located at the customer premises.